


Day II- Cuddling

by sazann



Series: SazAnn's 30 Day OTP Challenge- MorMor [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazann/pseuds/sazann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Two of my 30 Day OTP Challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day II- Cuddling

cud·dle  (k￼d￼l)  
v. cud·dled, cud·dling, cud·dles  
v.tr.  
To fondle in the arms; hug tenderly.   
v.intr.  
To nestle; snuggle.  
n.  
The act of cuddling; a hug or embrace  
When Jim Moriarty wanted to cuddle, Sebastian always knew he’d had a bad day- when his days went great, they would shag. When his days were mediocre, they would stay up all night talking about life, death, and Downton Abbey (an admitted guilty pleasure for them both) . On the few occasions where his days had gone badly, he would come into their home exasperated and stressed, and would slip into their queen-sized bed and snuggle up to Seb.   
Today was one of those days.  
He had clambered onto the lavish mattress, wrapping his arms around the Tiger’s waist and pressing his nose against his shoulder. Sebastian turned his head over to look at the criminal.   
“Bad day, love?” murmured Sebastian.   
“You have no idea.” said Jim, hooking one arm around Seb’s shoulder. Sebastian gave his husband a soft kiss on the lips, pulling him closer.  
“All better yet?” he asked softly.   
“Mm.. almost.” whispered Jim in a teasing voice, closing his eyes and keeping his arms wrapped tightly around Sebastian. It didn’t take either of them long to fall asleep. It never did when they were happy.


End file.
